


Imagine Us – Talisto Week 2018

by kikki1546



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikki1546/pseuds/kikki1546
Summary: Summary: It’s that time of year again, Talisto Week and I’m back again with another Anthology series of stories~ as always I hope you all enjoy the stories and Happy Talisto week! ~





	1. Sunny / Rainy Days

Mephisto felt the drop of rain roll down his face in a matter of moments rain began to fall from the sky covering the skies over Ephidia. The sounds of battle faded after the final blow. “We lost…” he had fallen on to his back looking up at the black skies. He closes his eyes letting the rain wash over him. He regretted not having a chance to live for himself. His life wasted searching for power, a chance to correct the damage the world had done to him and his sister. He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he took his last breath to scream in rage.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he opens his eyes again, he felt the warmth of the sun hitting his face. He sat up slowly, stretching his stiff muscles as he looked down on the bed covers. His brain registered this was his bed and his room. He caught his reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room. “What a crazy dream.” He mutters in to the palms of his hands before running his fingers along his hair, taming his wild bedhead hair.  
He heard the shower turn off and a familiar voice say “I told you not to eat Nachos at two in the morning” His eyes widen a bit when seminude Talia walked out of his shower wrapped only in towel. “What?” she asks catching him staring as if the first time he’s seen her naked or something. He quickly recovered and smiles at her “Nothing Beautiful, you are just breath taking in the morning." She gives a short laugh and rolls her eyes playfully “Come on, that’s cheesy, Mephisto.” She takes a short stride to her vanity taking a seat as she gets out her hairdryer and brushes.  
“But it’s true” He watches her from bed with grin that would the Cheshire cat proud.

She blushes and undoes the towel on her head, brushing her long hair before drying it with a hairdryer. “What was your dream about?”  
“…A magical world, I was an evil wizard, you were a magical princess and you killed me” He says getting out of bed noticing his lack of underwear. He shrugged it off heading to the bathroom. “But let’s be honest I’m far too dashing to kill.” He peeks head out the door and winks at her. “I don’t know about that” She giggles softly “We have class in an hour, what do you want for breakfast?”  
“Anything you want, I’m walking on Sunshine today, I was woken up by an angel~”  
Talia blushes and smiles, she would never admit it but every cheesy line made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks heat up. “Dork.” She smiles getting dressed and ready for another beautiful day in Sunny Bay.


	2. Saying “I love you”

There’s a million ways to say “I love you”, its implied with every day actions, waking up next to each other in the morning, a kiss on the cheek, a warm meal waiting for you when you get home. Yes, there millions ways to say I love you. So why can’t I say it to you?  
Talia looked at herself in the mirror’s reflection “You can do this.” She took a deep breath “Mephisto. I love you” She said to the mirror only feel her face heat up. She made a soft whine as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. “Xerian kings help me” She mutters under her breath. “Get it together Talia!” She walks to the bathroom and splashes some water on to her face gathering herself.   
She walks out of her room making her way across the castle, looking for Mephisto. She ran into a familiar teal green hair princess “Lyna, you’re visiting Xeris?”   
“Izira invited me over for a cup of tea.” Lyna smiles “I brought Lev along as well”  
“Oh and where is he?” Talia glance around finding no sign of the platinum blonde.   
“He’s with Mephisto, I believe Lev brought him something from his latest voyage.”   
Talia wondered what it was but not even Lyna had a clue what Lev brought him. “It’s all very secretive… It’s odd but I trust him” Lyna muses and notice Talia looked a bit worried “I’m sure it’s nothing dangerous” she quickly reassured her. Talia nodded as they headed to Mephisto’s room in west tower.  
“One Sapphirian Crystal as requested” They overheard Lev say “Thanks Lev” Mephisto handed over a bag of coins “Always a pleasure to be of service.” Lev was laying on the couch, his legs crossed at the heel as they rested on top of the arm rest as he opens the bag and begins counting his coins. He watched Mephisto from the corner of his eye. Mephisto ran around his room looking for something “You know there’s tons of blue gems that are cheaper and easier to find.”  
“None so bright as a Sapphirian. Besides you said you like a challenge” Mephisto pluck a book from the shelf opening only to shut it close and returning it to the shelf getting another.  
Lev rolled his eyes “I should charge extra for that” Mephisto tossed a couple more gemstones in the bag. Lev asked raising an eyebrow, he had been joking about the extra fees but he wasn’t one to turn away free money. “How long have you been saving?” “About a year, but she’s worth every last cent.” He found the necklace hidden in one of his books placing the crystal in the center of the necklace and smiling brightly showing it to Lev. “You made that?” He whistles “Impressive.”   
Mephisto smile “I got design from an old painting in the castle, Talia’s ancestor. I think the real necklace got stolen during Gramorr’s attack but I did my best to recreate it.”   
“Sure going to a lot of trouble for a Friend” Lev place an extra emphasis on word friend.   
“Well forgive me for being nice to my… friend” Mephisto said hesitating on the word before shaking it off and placed the necklace back in its hiding spot.   
“We’re friends, aren’t we? Where’s my necklace?” Lev grins swinging his legs off the couch, getting up. “Gold looks lovely with my eyes”  
“Piss off, Lev.” Mephisto growls clearly embarrassed causing Lev to laugh.  
Lyna heard movement and gently floated herself and Talia a few steps down. They look at each other silently agreeing not to mention anything they may have overheard. Lev opens the door putting on his hat and cape “Ah there you are Doll; I was just about to go look for you” He smiles “Ready to go?”  
“Oh certainly” Lyna blushes holding on to Lev’s arm saying her goodbyes to Talia, he tips his hat to Talia on their way down “Always a pleasure to see you, Princess Talia” he smirks.  
“Likewise, Lev” Talia says watching them go before she walks up to Mephisto room. “Mephisto could we talk?”   
“Sure, what can I do for you Princess?” He said leaning against his desk with a smile.  
She smiles softly walking over to him, taking his hands in hers “I think… no, I know. I love you…” His eyes widen and light up in happiness “I love you too!” He pulls her close, enveloping her in a hug. “Oh shit you don’t like hugs, Sorry-” Talia leaned closer standing on the tips of her toes kissing him deeply “If they come from you… I love them” He blushes and laughs “If I’m dreaming don’t wake me, alright?” Talia laughs softly pulling him down for another kiss “All right.” She whispers.


	3. Fear itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Anastasia and Damien belong to Kireiscorner, https://kireiscorner.tumblr.com

Mephisto’s eyes snap open in the middle of the night his body soaked in cold sweat, his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He sat up careful not to disturb his wife sleeping peacefully beside him. Just seeing her put him at ease, he lifted the covers a bit higher it was particular cold tonight. He softly kissed her head before getting up, his body maybe exhausted from the day’s activities but his mind was done with sleep. He tosses on his robe and ran his fingers along his hair. It was the fifth time this month, each time the nightmares became more vivid. He looked out window, the moons were high in the sky, it was almost two in the morning. He quietly walks out of his bedroom making his way across the hall to the nursery. He peeks inside the nursery finding a crystal glowing softly showing the starry sky on the ceiling and a soft melody played as the twins slept in their cribs. He smiles leaning over Damien’s crib the baby was sprawled on his bed kicking occasionally as he dreams. He kisses his head softly and fixes his blanket before leaning over Anastasia’s. She slept a bit more peacefully than her brother her hand holding on to her doll. Mephisto always found it amusing that her favorite toy was a doll that looked like Praxina. Right down to the frowny face, Anastasia loved it. He leans down and kisses her head. The baby’s eyes open a bit and yawns “Daa” She coos “Hey Princess, did I wake you?” He whispers picking her up and taking a seat in the rocking chair. The baby cuddles into his chest and keeps sleeping. “I guess not” He smiles keeping his voice at a whisper as the rocking sways softly. “Can I tell you a secret… I keep having nightmares of the explosion.” He glances at his scars along his arms that carried onto his back and neck. “I’m scared to wake up and finding out this was all a dream, that you and your brother are a dream... That Talia-” He refused to even finish that thought, could his happy life all be nothing but the dreams of a dead man? He looks up at the stars on the ceiling as he spoke “… Maybe I should listen to Lyna… Take the mental therapy… Talk it out… What do you think?”   
“It couldn’t hurt.” Talia whispered leaning against the door with looking at them. “Lyna can at least respond, I doubt Ana will be able to help, maybe in a few years.” She smiles walking over and giving him a kiss. She picked up Ana and placed her back in her crib before walking back to him and taking a seat on his lap. “There’s no shame in asking for help.” She whispers looking up at the constellations. “I know; it just takes a while for me to accept it…” He looked at her as her eyes glance up at him “You know… we’ll be here for you at the end of the day… You are alive… I can guarantee that” She cuddles close putting his arms around her. He chuckles softly pulling her close resting his chin on top of her head closing his eyes. Talia hums softly her finger tips traced smalls circles along his arm’s length, she felt him relax as lulls him to sleep. “Dream a sweet dream, Mephisto.” She whispers cuddling into as she falls in to her own slumber.


	4. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is actually a bonus chapter for a LevLyna fic that I’m writing~ The story takes place in a Human AU and most of the characters are college students.

Mephisto laid back on Praxina’s bed lost in his thought. He had drove out of campus and into the city to hiding out from his roommate in Prax’s apartment. Ever since Lev’s father Alphonse had dropped in last week for a visit, Lev had been on the war path. He had cancelled Christmas in their apartment which sucked.   
“Do you have to leave?” He looks at his sister as she packs a suitcase. Praxina was spending winter break with her boyfriend Zack and his family. “I asked you last month if you were okay staying alone” She said trying to pick a blouse. “White or Black?”  
“Black, I was okay cause Lev wasn’t a demon! Mom is out of town visiting aunt Morgaine and the new baby so I can’t run home!” He whines ever the dramatic.   
“Oh brother.” Praxina mutters rolling her eyes “Look you know how Alphonse gets to Lev, give him a couple of days to cool off. I’m sure he’ll get over and apologize before Christmas.” She unhooks a key from her keychain handing the apartment key to her brother. “Okay, ground rules, Stay the fuck out of my room… aside from that You can decorate and have a small Christmas party, and I mean small Mephisto, in my apartment also clean up afterwards.” She said getting her Motorcycle helmet. “Deal! You are the best Prax!”   
“And don’t you forget it.” She smirks as she left for her trip.  
Mephisto spend the next few days setting up for his party, he asked around his friends so far no one had confirmed anything. He took a seat in the library next to a familiar brunette “Hey Talia got any holiday plans?”  
“Not this year, my sister is doing a volunteer program, she’s somewhere in Peru providing vaccines and medical aid to children.” She didn’t look up just yet, wanting to read the last few words on the page. She places a bookmark before starting the next page and glancing up at the red head. “Aw cool! Izira really does love helping people” He smiles at her.   
“I’m sure, she and Iris would save the world if given enough time.” Talia smirks a bit closing her book, giving him, her full attention. “What’s up Mephisto?”  
“I wanted to invite you to a Holiday party, its small like I’ve invited you, Lyna, Lev and the others kind of bailed they have plans. Nat and Iris are going back to their hometown, Carissa is celebrating with her folks, Auriana and Matt are gathering presents for their relatives so I assume it’s just going to be us.”  
“I’ll come to your party.” Talia says gathering her things and getting up. “I want to check this out for the break, coming?” Mephisto smiles back and follows her to the checkout counter “Lyna hasn’t been feeling very cheery, I think it will only be the two of us.” Talia said as they waited in line.  
Mephisto caught on to that “Oh so you’ve ran into Lev too?”  
“Yep, he’s making batman look less broody by the second.” Talia sighs “What’s wrong with him?”  
“Family Drama, Prax says to let him blow off steam and he’ll apologize soon.”  
“Hope she’s right.” Talia mutters before moving the conversation to something a bit more cheerful “So where is this party happening?”  
“Oh my sister’s place.” He texted her the address before smiling at the little librarian checking out books. “Happy Holidays Mrs. Nanase.”  
“Oh thank you dear.” The older woman smiles checking out the book and handing back to Talia “Have a cookie, sweeties” They each took a cookie and headed out of the library. “Mrs. Nanase makes the best cookies.” Talia nods in agreement “Hold this for a sec” She hands her cookie over as she puts her book away. “Do you want me to bring something for the party?”  
“Well I’m making honey glazed ham, mac and cheese and sweet potatoes with marshmallows.” He hands the cookie back as they walked to the dorms.  
“I can make the Mac and cheese if you want but I don’t trust myself with sweets” Talia grins a bit “just ask Auriana, I couldn’t cook a marshmallow to save my life.”   
Mephisto chuckles “Fair enough, I’ll see you tomorrow at 7” He was happy he could at least find one friend to spend the holidays with, sure they were alone but at least they were alone together.


	5. Gods and Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author note: I like Gods AU the classic Sun loves the Moon or Greek gods~ I decided to do a little of a variant where Mephisto is the trickster god and Talia is the goddess of Wisdom~

The realms of the Gods were as vast and unique as each individual deity take for example: Praxina the goddess of Mayhem, her domain was unpredictable and violent as she was.  
Exploding volcanos at all hours, flying pigs and the occasional plague. You’d think such a place would be perfect for her brother as well, but Mephisto considered himself a god the arts after all there was an art to pranks. No idiot with lame idea could pull of a proper prank, but there was another reason as well. A god of Mischief and Chaos can’t thrive in a place where Chaos already reigned supreme. He needed order to create mischief and there was none in this realm.   
“Prax, I’m moving out” He said one day as they enjoyed dinner. Granted it would be more enjoyable is the table wasn’t on the ceiling and they didn’t have to eat their meal upside down. “About time you lazy, freeloader of a brother.” Praxina mutters as they heard a volcano outside explode.   
“You know, I thought you would be more upset by this.” Mephisto caught a bread roll before it fell off the table.   
“Upset, dear brother I am the picture of serenity and tranquility.”   
Another scream and another explosion   
“Obviously, what a fool I am.” He smirks pointing to the butter on her side of the table. “Okay… so where do I find a realm of my own?”   
Praxina snaps her fingers summoning a butter knife and flinging the butter at her brother’s bread roll “As if I know, Mother just gave me this place, my best guess is to ask Mother, but who knows where she is.” She goes back to eating her soup and cackles when Mephisto tries to eat some soup and it explodes into his face.   
“This is why I’m moving out” he glares dryly at her.   
“Yeah, Yeah I know. Look I’m such a good sister, I’ll tell you were you can get map to find her.” She pops out a map and circles the realm of the Goddesses of Wisdom and Knowledge. “They have a magical Atlas that shows the location of all the gods. I’m sure they’ll let you see it” Mephisto took the map after wiping soup off his face.   
He floated down walking to the door before looking back at his sister. “This won’t explode right?”   
“Not everything I touch explodes~” Praxina smirks when the paper ignited in flames. “PRAXINA!” Mephisto yells dropping the paper and storming off. “Ah sweet music to my ears~” She hums in delight.  
\-----In the realm of the Goddesses of Wisdom and Knowledge-----  
The sisters were relaxing in their garden watching the cherry blossoms bloom, their petals covered most of the ground. “Girls.” The Goddess of all Creation appeared before them, Lady Morgaine. They bow their heads “Welcome all Mother, how may we be of service?” Izira greeted. Morgaine looked incredibly annoyed “I’ve fought with my husband; I’ll be with the mortals until he apologizes.” She said “If arrives looking for the Atlas of the Gods, refuse to show it to him. If he wishes to find me let it be from his own merits.” She teleported away and left the two women sighing.   
“This is how many fights with Gramorr?” Talia mutters as Izira chuckles “Well to be fair they are supposed to fight, Destruction balances Creation and vice versa.”   
She gets up “Come along Talia, lets lock up the Atlas before we have a Destruction God at our gates” Talia follows her sister and together they lock up the atlas in the vault under the library. For the next few days it was calm and relatively normal, Izira thought it wise to split their duties, while guarding the atlas. “I’ll be heading off to the mortal realm for two days, will you be able to guard the vault alone?” Izira asked as she prepared her chariot. “I can handle it, honestly you worry too much” Talia smiles watching Izira climb aboard her chariot and string her bow. “Have a safe trip to the mortal realm sister!” She waves farewell. Izira smiles and waves goodbye and disappeared into a portal.  
Talia walked to the top of the tower that over looked the vault, she took a seat on the edge of the window swinging her legs on the breeze. She felt something poke the top of her head “Rain-” she looked up her eyes met vibrant green. “Hi!”   
She screamed and smacked the floating god with her forehead. “OW” He rubs his forehead “What the heck!”   
“What the heck! That should be my line! Who are you!” Talia groans rubbing her reddening forehead. “What is your head made of?”  
“How should I know! I wasn’t the crazy goddess who head butted me!” Mephisto whines but he was relatively unharmed, Praxina has hit him with much harder things what did hurt was the shock of the hit.  
“Well you shouldn’t sneak up on people!” Talia huffs crossing her arms over chest “So who are you?”  
“Well… I can’t fault you there… Oh right” he cleared his throat tossing his cape over his shoulder as he struck a pose “I am Ruler of mischief and trickery! The Trickster God! Mephisto!” He kisses her hand and smiles “Who are you?”   
Talia raised an eyebrow at the display but didn’t comment on it. “I am Talia goddess of Knowledge. Nice to meet you?” she resisted the urge to add an ‘I guess’ at the end of that sentence.  
“Pleasure to meet you, now I need your help. I’m trying to contact the All Mother. I need to move out of sister’s domain, immediately.” He couldn’t take another upside down exploding dinner or flying pig crashing through his window in the middle of the night. He needed his space.   
“Oh. I’m afraid I can’t lend you the Atlas of the Gods…” Talia said as Mephisto face just dropped “Why not?”  
“Well its forbidden by the All Mother until she makes up with her husband.” Talia said as Mephisto nodded “Right, cool, cool… Excuse me for a second.” He floated to the back of the tower and began to bash his head against the wall. “god damn it, Goddamn it, GODDAMNIT!” He growls in between each hit.  
Talia floated out to him “Enough of that! Look… I can’t show the atlas but… I can let you stay here for the meantime.” Mephisto hugs her “Really! I can tell we are going to be great friends! Got a nickname? Want a nickname?” He spoke a mile a minute. Talia was regretting her choice already.   
Thus began the adventures of the Goddess of Wisdom, Talia and The Trickster God, Mephisto.


	6. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: This is set up in the same universe as Day 2, in which Mephisto lives after being seriously hurt, it’s been about a year since then and he’s been having trouble trusting himself and his powers.

“I think it’s time to step up your physical therapy, I want to check your reflexes and your reaction times as well as your magic.” Lyna said as they walked down the hall heading to the training field. Mephisto was surprised to say the least. “You want me to spar, this is really a good idea last time I tried to fight I couldn’t move for a week.” He said watching Carissa pins her braid up like a bun and summoning her hammer “Lyna.” He pales. “Relax, last time you weren’t ready you pushed your body to extremes this time it’s a safe controlled environment with your healer present.” Lev appeared from the shadows sneaking closer to Lyna “Don’t even think about it Lev.”   
He huffs and took a seat in the little bench she’s set up for the tests “Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?” Lyna summons a pocket watch to her hand “No, but do have a pretty good Lev detection sense.” She jokes “Alright Mephisto feel free to take the first shot!”  
He took a deep breath summoning his sword and made the first attack, it was slow and stiff. Carissa dodges with ease swinging her hammer in one fluid motion the wind alone pushes him back. “Get your head in the game Mephisto. I’m a threat now, that was just you’re only warning.” He gulps “Can’t I fight Auriana, she’d go easy on me.”   
“No, now focus Mephisto!” Lyna winces as he barely escaped the next hit from Carissa’s hammer. “And all king’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Mephisto back together again” Lev smirks clearly in the mood to tease Lyna. “Of course not a group of princess did.” She says rolling her eyes at him before going back to watching Mephisto dodge and react. what were once confident flowing movements where now full of hesitation and he refused to throw an attack back. Lev’s metal finger tips tapped against the wood of the bench “I can’t watch this.” His metallic prosthetic lights up with his golden-orange magical aura. “Carissa! Tag me in” Lev called out as Carissa smirks tagging him in. Lev wasn’t weighed down by a hammer and Mephisto’s instincts kicked in. “Shit” He gulps as Lev came a him. Mephisto actually began to fight back. “Unbelievable” Carissa whistles a bit “I’m impressed. Lev actually got him to throw a punch” Lyna watched Mephisto closely “Come on Mephisto” Magic sparked at his fingertips why didn’t he just blast Lev back. His body knew how to react to a fight. It didn’t make sense, in hand to hand combat he was more than holding his own against Lev.   
They carried on for a couple of hours till both men were tired. “Well doc?” Lev says laying on the soft grass. Lyna shook her head “Mephisto, you never fired a spell at him… despite that your body has ability to do so… maybe its emotional trauma or psychological?” Mephisto sighs sitting up “Maybe, thank you either way. I needed that.” He felt pretty good after sparring. Lyna called it a day and He headed back to Xeris his mind thought back to what triggered his magic as a child. Back then he used to protect Praxina… Perhaps that was key, he needed an emotional connection to someone. He muses as he enters the palace.   
He wanders into the Library absent mind strolling the aisles. He notices in the back of the library Talia was on the ladder trying to get a book on the top shelf when she loses her footing falling off the ladder. Mephisto didn’t realize when or how but his body reacted without his brain even registering the actions. He caught Talia in his arms, using his body cover her from the incoming books, but the books never hit them. He looked up at the green shield the covered them. “A shield. Talia I made shield!” He smiles as Talia was still recovering from the shock of the fall. “Not just that… Mephisto you flew.” “I flew.” He whispers back hugging her close. “I never lost my magic… I just need a reason to use it…”


	7. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last day! ~ back to the college AU we go! ~

Stage lights illuminate the theater stage as Lyna walks out on the tower balcony “Oh Romeo where for out thou Romeo” She began to recite the famous lines as Romeo played by Mephisto replies, he had beaten Lev out for the lead but Lev settled for Mercutio if only to yell ‘A plague upon both your houses’ while he dies dramatically.  
Play Rehearsal carried on as always, the spring play was inspired in the theme of great classics, they picked Romeo and Juliet since it was simple and the theater crew was preparing a big musical for the fall semester.   
“Alright guys that was great!” Talia calls from the director seat. She gets out of the chair “Mrs. Ripley should back by Monday but you’ve all done so well to keep on schedule, Thank you!” The theater group clapped and disperse. Mephisto sat on the edge of the stage with a tired grin. “Good job today Director” He playfully teases her. Talia rolls her eyes and grins “I’m just filling in as a favor”   
“Talia is a teacher’s pet~”   
“Oh shut it~” She playfully punches his arm “You guys premiere next week; how do you feel?”  
“Pretty good” He smiles when he felt a loud buzz on side of his jeans. “Excuse me. Hello?” Praxina’s voice came through the line “Hey dork, I just got a text from Mom” Mephisto’s eyes light up pressing the phone closer to his face. “Yeah, what did she say?”   
“Mom wants to catch your play.” Praxina walked through the police precinct, heading to the lockers. She put in her Bluetooth ear piece before putting the phone down in her locker. She began to put on her police uniform while she talks. “She’s taking the train over next Friday. I guess she’ll stay with me”   
“Yes!” Mephisto cheers jumping down the stage “Tell her We’ll pick her up from the station, hold on!” He pulled the phone away from his face, calling out to Lev. “LEV MY MOM IS COMING OVER” Praxina rolled her eyes “Dorks. I’m heading into work. Bye”   
“ Bye Prax!” He hung up running over to his friends.  
Lev stopped mid-sentence grinning at Mephisto “Aunt Calypso is coming?” Mephisto nods “I bet she’ll bring us a Care Pack! I can taste the home baked cookies.” Lyna and Talia shared a look of confusion.  
Talia raised an eyebrow and asked “Aunt?”   
“Well not in a literal sense more of a term of endearment.” Lev smirk as the girls looked surprised “What I’m not made of stone, we all have our weaknesses” Lyna giggles “So you do have a heart.” Lev dramatically grips his chest “You wound me, Doll~” he grins picking Lyna from her waist and spinning her around. “You’ll love Aunt Calypso, she’s the closest person I would consider as a mom figure in my life” Lyna laughs and wraps her arms around his neck when he set her down “Don’t you have like 5 step moms?”   
“Yeah but none of them remember my name, Aunt Calypso on the other hand, practically raised me” He said as he leads Lyna out telling her all the wonderful things about his favorite aunt.  
Talia looks at Mephisto for context, he grins whispering in her ear. “My mom works for Lev’s father as his assistant. Lev’s mom died when he was young and Mr. Alphonse is less than dad of the year material so my mom, well she took Lev in as another child of sorts. That’s how we met.”  
Talia smiles “That’s incredibly kind of her”  
“Yeah mom is a sweetheart I can’t wait to tell her about you” He smiles and kisses Talia cheek. “My beautiful, brilliant and wonderful girlfriend” Talia face went red “O-Oh goddess, Mephisto please don’t go overboard with this”   
“I only wrote a five-minute song about you!” He laughs as teases her playing and imaginary ukulele and starts to sing. Talia made a startled squeak and quickly covers his mouth with her hands “Oh Goddess, Mephisto!”  
His laugher softly settles as he looks at her surprisingly serious. He took her hands into his own, he carefully lifts her hand to his face, sweetly kissing her the top of her hands and looking at her with warm emerald eyes. “If a song is too much how about a dinner? Just the three of us. I know she’ll love you.” Talia practically melted as she leans up and kisses him. “I’d love that…” She whispers as she hugs him tightly.  
Mephisto smiles hugging her back “You’re the first the girl I’ll ever present to my mom. Most girlfriends don’t make it pass Prax and Lev” He jokes softly as Talia laughs “Well I’m honored.” She kisses his cheek and smiles when she pulls away. She took his hand leading him out of the theater. “Tell me all about her”  
“Well Mom raised Prax and I alone, our dad died in an accident. He was a firefighter and he got caught in fire set by a serial arsonist, I think that was the main driving force behind Prax becoming a cop. Mom has always been fiercely proud of us, she always made time for us. I know it couldn’t have been easy and she must have been tired all those days but she never let it show it. She would smile for us.”  
Talia cuddles against his arm, Calypso sounded like a wonderful woman. She loved how Mephisto spoke of her, Admiration and Love clearly showed. “She sounds amazing, Mephisto.” She smiles listening to his story as they walked around the blooming flowers now decoration the campus grounds.


End file.
